The Love of a Brother
by Lily-Snape-568
Summary: He was willing to sacrifice himself for love. Can brothers love so true? Alternate ending to "The Sweet Far Thing". Contains slight spoilers.... Please R&R One-Shot


**A/N: This starts in the middle of chapter 69 in The Sweet Far Thing. Contains slight spoilers (although I COMPLETELY rewrote the ending….) Most of this is taken from the book at the beginning, then I rewrite what happens somewhat, the more bookworld, then complete MEWORLD!!!**

I step onto the muddy mist-shrouded shore as the maiden pushes the pole against the bottom of the river and drifts off into the fog and Circe retreats into the shadows. I move more slowly till my legs remember how to walk quickly, and then I am running, running with all my strength, pushing through the mist with greedy, determined steps until it feels I am flying. I feel the hardness of branches at my back, a sharp pain in my side. I press a hand to it, and when I pull my hand away, it's soaked in blood.

I'm band where I was on the frozen ground of the Winterlands.

"Kartik. Kartik!" My voice is raw and weak. What little magic I have left is ebbing.

His eyes are wide with alarm. "Gemma! You mustn't move. If your blood falls on the ground of the Winterlands…"

"I know." With a great effort, I plunge the dagger in to its hilt and fall back, trying to get away from the tree's muddle of roots. I keep my hand to the wound and blood trickles over my hand. The tree ways precariously. The Winterlands creatures shriek to see its mortal wound. With an enormous crack, it splits open and the magic inside bleeds out.

"Step away!" Gorgon calls, but not soon enough.

Every bit of the tree's power flows into Kartik. His body receives the magic like one hundred blows. He falls to the ground, and I fear it has killed him.

"Kartik!" I scream.

He staggers slowly to his feet, but he is not longer Kartik. He is something else entirely, a being etched in shadow and light, his eyes shifting from brown to a terrifying blue-white. He is so bright it hurts my eyes to look. All of the tree's power- the Winterlands magic- now lives inside him, and I do not know what this means.

"Kartik!" I reach for him, and my blood drops into the frozen soil.

"It begins again!" a tracker cries to the shouts of the others.

The injured tree's roots come alive. They twist themselves round my ankles and climb up my shins. I scream and try to move away, but I am being devoured.

"We didn't kill it," I gasp. "Why?"

"It cannot be killed," Amar thunders. "It can only be changed."

Felicity and Ann race to pull the roots free while Fowlson hacks at them, but the new shoots are strong.

"I told you that you would bring her to us, Brother. That you would be the death of her," Amar says sadly.

Kartik glowers with power. "You told me to follow my heart," he says to Amar, and some shred of Amar, whatever remains of him, hears it.

"So I did, Brother. Will you give me peace?"

Kartik cannot respond, cannot move. He only sees me. He puts his hands to my side. The magic flares to life, and we are both bright with light, dark with shadow. His strength flows into me till the Winterlands magic mixes with the Temple magic. And for one brief moment, we are a perfect union. I can feel him inside me, me inside him. I can hear his thoughts; I know what is in his heart, what he means to do.

"No," I say. I try to break away but he holds fast to me.

"Yes, it's the only way."

"I won't let you."

Kartik pulls me closer. "The debt must be paid. And you are needed in the world. I've waited my whole life to feel a sense of purpose. To know my place. I feel it now."

I shake my head. Tears burn my cold cheeks. "Don't."

He smiles sadly. "Now I know my destiny."

"What is it?"

"This."

He draws me to him in a kiss. His lips are warm. He pulls me tighter in his embrace. The roots sigh and release their hold on my waist and the wound in my side is healed.

"Kartik," I cry, kissing his cheeks. "It's let me go."

"That is good," he says. He makes a small cry. His back arches, and every muscle in his body tightens.

"NO!" Amar thunders.

I turn to look at him and see no longer a Winterlands creature, but Kartik's brother.

"I will take your place," he tells me. "Not Kartik."

Kartik, for a brief moment, looks vulnerable. "I can't let you do it, Amar."

Amar's sad smile pierces my heart. "You say she is needed in the world, but she needs you more than the world does her."

The roots release Kartik and grope around, uncertain of who to take. Kartik embraces Amar, brotherly affection pouring from their souls.

As the roots take Amar, he smiles and whispers to Kartik, "To your own."

Then he is gone.

Kartik cannot look at anyone. He can only hold me. I want his touch, crave it. I seize a kiss, a kiss so like honey in the fierce battle still raging. Now we shall have our Indian wedding.


End file.
